eight hearts four roses
by just-my-world-goes-round
Summary: shiakaru and ino have a bump in their relationship... deidara thinks he can tease sasori... stupid boy... lets see how this will go shall we? oneshot


**A/N so this is my first time actually writing a story... and my friend talked me into having an account... so its totally fine to say I sucked. it would help me. anyway so I kinda combined a ino shikamaru and sasori deidara pair into the same oneshot... oops... don't yell at me! well here it is... I guess...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Hmmm dei-babe wake up we gotta go before were late" said Sasori in his sleepiest but sexiest voice.  
" Why are you the one worried about being late un?" Deidara said being pissed that he was awoke from his peaceful slumber.  
"Because I made the bet with itachi remember? Kisame and Pein were talking about how funny it would be if I walked in principal Tsunada's office only in my underwear acting drunk and acted like I want to "do-it" with her"  
"Wait you actully did it?" Asked Deidara more awake now  
"Hell no not with that old ha-" sasori was off  
"Ew no not like that I was asking if u won the bet un."  
"Hahahahahaha wait my own boyfriend thought I would turn down a dare like that? Even if it wasnt a dare/bet, god knows I would do it just to have fun"  
"Knowing you sasori my man u would un" deidara said with a playfull smirk. "Anyways, so what does itachi have to do ?" Sasori started smiling as if he was imagining it happening. Then he realized he was thinking about it instead of explaining.  
"I want you to see for yourself. I swear your gonna piss youself" sasori said while getting up and pulling his pants.

*********************

Sasori couldn't stop smiling and deidara was frustrated with confusion of what itachi was going to do. Then all of a sudden the walked up to a big crowd froming around two people. Itachi and ino. deidara just stood there and watched what was happening thinkin it was all in his imagination.  
Itachi took ino's hand and said five shocking words. "8 will you be my girlfriend?" Ino blushed and before there could be an answer a hand flew up and sent itachi flying. Surprisingly itachi landed on his feet with no expression.  
" what the hell is wrong with you?! She is mine and mine only !" Everyone was shocked at shikamaru. He had never acted like this before. Even though shikamaru seemed calm, peaceful and doesnt mind sharing the one thing that pissed him off the most was when another guy tried out ino. Even though we all new itachi would win a fist fight between them but everyine also knew shikamaru was smart and could find a way to beat him. Either way they still wanted a show.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd shouted  
"Hurry up and fight you little wimp bitches!" Hidan yelled. Surprisingly everybody.  
"Whos side are you on" itachi mumbled.  
" shikamaru lets go " ino said tugging on his arm. Shikamaru didnt move.  
"Ino what were you going to say?" shikamaru question ino while staring into her eyes sharply.  
"Of course I was going to say no bab-"  
" then why the hell did u hesitate so much?!" Shikamaru yelled at her, ino didnt say anything (probably thinking up an excuse). Shikamaru grew impatient fast. He glared at itachi then ino and stormed down the hall leaving ino there filled with tears and itachi rubbing his jaw. Deidara stood in shock with his mouth wide open. Sasori (who was trying so hard not to laugh at the situation) pulled deidara away as he saw teacher coming to examin the situation.  
" so what do you say about skipping class and go play around maybe... im my room? " sasori said with hopefull but at the same time hungry eyes. Deidara pulled sasori down to his level kissed him softly for a minute.  
"Not today un"  
" your no fun you know" sasori said playfully but disappointed.  
Deidara bit his lip making it look sexy and said " maybe I just to tease you un" with that being said he started to walk away from sasori. Before deidara could take another step he tripped. Deidara could tell by the looks that it was goiong to hurt so he closed his eyes. Sasori , quick as lightning, pulled deidara up in his arms again  
" thats karma for not coming with me" he said with that dreamy look in his eyes he always had. Slowly he leaned in kissing his forhead first then made it down to his cheek making deidara wanting his amazing kiss despetly. All the sudden he let go of deidara (causing him to fall ) and started to walk away.  
Deidara yelled "what was that all about ?!"  
"I was teaching you how true teasing is done !" Sasori shouted as he walked farther away.


End file.
